The disclosed embodiments relate to one-time-programmable (OTP) storage apparatuses, and more particularly, to electrically programmable fuse (e-fuse) apparatuses which control a reference voltage required for programming/reading an e-fuse macro in an integrated circuit via a switch device implemented in the same integrated circuit.
Electrically programmable fuse (e-fuse) apparatuses are one-time-programmable (OTP) storage apparatuses widely used in semiconductor devices to record customized data (e.g., a chip ID or serial number) or repair defective elements inevitably remaining in the integrated circuits due to the semiconductor process. As the e-fuse apparatuses have become essential components to integrated circuits, how to design the e-fuse apparatus therefore becomes an important topic to circuit designers.